Sarada's Fears
by SaFAM
Summary: Sarada gets punished by Sakura and Sasuke as she starts getting into her teenaged adventures. Warning contains SPANKING!
1. SARADA FORGETS HER CHORES

Sakura Haruno is my mother and my friend. Sasuke Uchiha is my missing father of all times. It is said that he's a strong warrior, I think he lacks a lot of mind.

From all the years I've been alive, he has never thought about me once. Mom says he's on a journey. Every year is the same excuse she gives me.

I am tired of all her excuses and complains. Adults don't seem to care about our opinions. Naruto Sama is my best and only man friend. I bet Sasuke is going to be jealous when he finds out.

Mom says that they are rivals, just like Boruto and I. I'm an Uchiha like Sasuke and so I claim the title of the only Uchiha girl alive.

It is true that I feel lonely sometimes. Clans this days are starting to extinct. There has been wars and all that crap around our Village.

Kids at the age of 3 years old are now required to enter the Ninja Academy. It sounds cruel, but they grow a lot stronger than we the oldest ones.

A lot of people say that I have surpassed my mother already. I'm just a 12 year old teenager, who doesn't really get involve on other people's problems.

If I was to see a fight. I will just sit and watch. Sometimes I won't even bother to stay. I was raised by the strongest woman I've known.

Sakura was raised by both my grandma and the Fifth Hokage. She had a rough time though. She seems to have only loved Sasuke and never looked at other boys.

I don't like anyone at the moment. Mom keeps giving me those weird advises about sex and all that woman crap. The period thing is what worries me.

Mom is a medical Ninja and she keeps telling me to be careful when I'm out of the house. I ask her why and she said that her period started on a mission.

She doesn't want me to go through that as well. I haven't got it yet. I barely turned 12 last week. Sakura is not home right now.

She's coming home for dinner and she will leave again. I don't have free time though. I have rules that I need to follow.

Sakura never gives me a break. Honestly, I am given chores and more chores every time I see her. It's getting annoying lately.

I don't hate her though. She's my closes friend and my only family as well. My grand parents died about a year ago. Mom is the only one dearest to me.

Tsunade is like a grandma but she's mean sometimes. I don't really see her either. She lives with the old Hokages on a beautiful mantion.

She doesn't seem to be interested on marriage or kids at all. Ones she got really drunk and started telling me stuff about her private life.

Sex and more sex came out of her mouth, ever since mom doesn't let me go visit her. I was only 5 years old when that happened.

When I was seven. I decided to go find Sasuke. I didn't know him but I tag along with Naruto Sama and we found him together.

That day he came home for a half day and left the following day. After he left, I was grounded for a week. As far as I remember.

That's when Sakura started being strict with me. I go to school during the morning and come back home to do chores.

By the time she comes back, I have to be done with my given chores that same morning. When she comes for dinner I get new ones.

"Sarada! I'm home!" Time sure flies. "Sarada. I'm coming in" I'm getting nervous "What the hell Sarada! Weren't you supposed to clean your room before I came home?"

"I forgot" she leans close to my face "You forgot? Tell me, do you like being grounded?" she grabs my chin "No, I'm tired that's all"

"Tired of what? Did you even went to school today?" she walks to my closet "I was feeling sick" she's looking for something.

"Where's the cane?" "I don't know" she folds a heavy leather belt in half "Stand up!" she's standing in front of me swinging the belt back and forth.

"Mom I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you" big mistake. I tried to take the belt away from her. Instead she grab my wrist.

"Really? I don't believe you one bit" the first hit comes to my rear end with force "I'm not lying mom. I swear!"

"You know me Sarada. You knew that if your room wasn't clean by the time I came home. You were going to be punished."

"I'm sorry!" "And not only that! You didn't went to school either. You are still on your pajamas. Just what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" she stops "That's right Sarada! Tell me, do you like to get punished?" she sits next to me "No ma'am, I'm sorry" she lift me up.

"Sarada. Did it hurt?" she makes me look at her in the eyes "A lot more than your hand" she cleans my tears.

"Let this be a reminder of who you are and what I expect from you." she embraces me "Mom. I'm sorry" I hear her sight.

"Sarada. I forgive you. But you know me well. Let's go have dinner. I need to leave in ten minutes" I follow her down stairs.

Mom is serving the plates and I'm serving the cups of water. That has always been my job. If I was to wait until mom told me to do it. It would of been fatal.


	2. PAINFUL SHOTS

Saturday mornings are usually the best. I can sleep in and mom won't bother. She leaves in about an hour. Today was weird though.

She woke me up early. It's barely turning seven in the morning. It's making me wonder what she wants this early from me.

I have a headache. I went to sleep late last night. Thank goodness mom didn't notice. I will be in trouble if she finds out.

"Sarada. Get up! isn't a little too late for you to still be in bed?" she put my blankets aside "Mom. Today is Saturday"

"I don't give a damn Sarada! Get up and make yourself some breakfast." the windows slide open and the sun is getting in my eyes.

"That hurts! Mom, why do I have to wake up so early today?" "We will talk after you had breakfast. I'm taking a shower"

She's out. I hate when she comes in before I get up. I'm only on my panties and she dares to uncover me like that.

I'm on my way down stairs. I can hear the shower. We have two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down stairs. I hate when I have to go and I need to walk across the hall.

"Sarada! Can you come here a minute?" I wonder what she wants and hopefully she's cover with her towel "Yes mom?"

"Sarada. Honey can you pass me the shampoo on my room? Is on my bed" I walk to her room and I see a huge mess.

"And she says I'm dirty?" I can't believe she's dirty than I am "Here mom" she opens the curtain "MOM!" "What? have you never seen this before?"

"Cover up already!" it's impossible to not look her way "Thanks honey" the only times she talks to me with a sweet tone is when she needs something.

I'm done eating my cereal. It looks like mom is going out earlier than usual. I can hear her coming down stairs. Even though she doesn't have shoes on.

"Sarada. In five hours I want you to come to the hospital. You need to take your shots. Make sure you wear something comfortable"

"Okay mom. Are you putting them yourself?" she's grabbing her stuff "I always do. Well I have to go. Behave child, and don't forget your chores"

"Okay mom. I love you. Be careful" "I love you too Sarada. you be careful too okay?" we exchange a kiss on the cheek and she waves as she leaves.

Today I have to do the laundry and the floor. It won't take me long to finish. I just have to vacuum and sweep the floor.

The laundry is easier to do. I have to do both my clothes and mom's clothes. It sure is hot this summer. We change a lot which means the laundry increases for me.

"No! Let me go mom" I'm heading to the hospital. "Good afternoon Sarada" Hinata is a sweet woman. I have never seen her mad.

I have heard a lot of stories from mom saying that she never loved anyone else but Naruto Sama. "Lady Hinata. Good afternoon"

Her sweet smile is making me calm down "Are you heading to the hospital as well?" she asks. I turn to look at Boruto.

"Yes I am. I hope I make it in time though. Mom will be upset if I get there late" she giggles "Sakura will understand. I'm sure"

"Yeah well. See you later lady Hinata" she waves at me. I'm running. Mom is going to kill me for being late. I just hope I don't get spank like the other day.

"Sarada. You are here" I just enter and mom is already in front of me "Mom I can explain!" I look up and she's smiling.

"Come on. We have twenty minutes to do this" I follow her to one of the empty rooms. The smell of medicine never misses.

"Are you nervous?" she's getting ready "No. You know I'm not afraid of them" "I just hope so" she takes out four syringes.

Two with long needles and the other two are short. She puts on her gloves and takes out the cotton. She slides her chair towards me.

"Sarada. I want you to get in spanking position for me" not understanding what she's about to do I bend over her knee.

"Why do you have to pull them down?" my bottom is sticking out on the air and she's pulling my garments down.

"Like I said Sarada. This is going to take twenty minutes" my garments are now on my ankles "Soften up Sarada"

Her bare hand is touching my right buttock "Why didn't you say it was a body check? I wouldn't have come" she slams her palm on my rear end.

"I'm sorry" that smack was sure loud. I can feel the sting "Ouch! It hurts!" I never thought shots on my butt were so painful.

"Sarada. Don't put them hard" the needle slides out of my skin "Breath Sarada. Three more" she grabs my arm and holds it tight.

"Shh! Don't cry Sarada. It's only temporary" she moves on to my thighs. I never thought that being 12 years old was bad luck.

"You did great Sarada" she embraces me knowing this is the first time I cry on my shots "Let's move on, okay?" she lays me on a bed.

"Mom. Don't" she spread out my legs and she's looking at my privates. "Sarada!" she's getting angry. To be honest, I can't help it.

She's looking my privates and worst of all. She's touching me "You are going through puberty alright. Tell me, have you seen any blood yet?"

"No ma'am. But are we done?" she puts me upside down "I need you to bend on your knees. Don't be embarrass. I won't teas you"

"Stop...! You are so mean...!" she starts laughing "Sarada. You are my daughter. You should be thankful I'm doing it myself"

"Mom...! Just finish already!" I feel her apply something cold "There. That should help you with the itchy little pussy"

"You are a pervert" she grabs me and brings me close to her body "Did you finish your chores?" "Yes ma'am" I can't believe her.

"Good girl Sarada. Now I want you to give yourself a break, okay?" this is probably the best day in my life "Thanks mother" I kiss her on the cheek and run out of the room.


	3. SASUKE RETURNS

Now that I'm out of the Academy, we have to go for different kinds of missions. My mother is a medical and she's the most reliable medic and is always there when many people are injured.

Oh! but we don't go to dangerous missions just yet. We are still Genin and the Hokage doesn't want us involve into dangerous missions. Boruto is trying to convince his dad to give us harder missions.

Thing is, he is the Hokage's son and there is no wat his dad is going to send us to higher level missions. Though my mother wouldn't let me go either. She's very strict when it comes to that.

Father is never home, is not like I can control my Sharingan just yet. Mom doesn't know how to train me to help me improve my Uchiha powers. Like me there is a few Genin who were born with two types of powers.

The power of the fifth Hokage was passed into my mother as a kid. She's stronger than the fifth Hokage I hear. Mom though me how to control my Chakra when I was 10 years old.

The difference between me and the rest, is that I can combine my powers together to make something turn into ashes. I made up my mind already, I want to challenge Sasuke for a duel.

When I told my mother about it, she only giggle and said I act a lot like him. She's usually busy to be looking after me, so I go to the mountains with Chouchou and train myself.

Not long ago, we were both attacked by a huge snake. Good thing is that mom felt in in her skull and rush to where I was, she killed the snake with one punch and then, I was grounded for a week.

Right now, I'm heading home. I can smell her cooking from a mile away. I'm probably hungry, which is making me hallucinate "Sarada, is that you?" I put my shoes on the side and my gear on the shelf.

"Yes, what are you cooking?" a smile on her face "Fish and rice. Go get dress and come down stairs to set up the table" she orders.

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep" the smile is gone "Sarada, what has into you? Ever since you became a Genin, you have been so rebellious" "It doesn't matter to me anymore"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Well it sure does to me young lady" first thing I hear after a long day is chores and more chores. I wish she could be a good mom for a second.

"Sarada!" I take my sweet time to do what she orders me. I feel like I should be choosing what to do now. Is not like I'm going to be a kid for the rest of my life.

"I'm going damn it!" she drops a plate and it was probably for my language. If I'm lucky enough, she will not come rushing in just to beat the crap out of me "You brat!"

Her tone of voice tells me that I will be grounded for another whole week. Not like I can't jump off the window every time she's gone. As for the neighbors, they never snitch on me.

They know my mother gets really upset and is capable of destroying our house, that is why they keep their little mouths shut. As for Boruto, oh he has a big mouth. I just don't like that guy.

"I will count till three! One!" oh! She's very persistent "I'm going!" "TWO!" tension is all over me now "AND THRE-!" "I'm here, I'm here" she cross her arms to her chest and move her hips to her right.

"What happen? Did you forget your shorts or are you really that scare of what I can do to you little girl?" "Stop…Is not fair that you count on me, I didn't do anything to make you get to that point"

"Isn't that, right? Want to explain to me your bad mouthing?" she bends a little leaning close to my face "What do you mean? I didn't said anything" some knock on the door.

"You are lucky Sarada. You are very lucky" she open the door and disappear "Sasuke! You are back!" my goodness, just for these ones he saved my life, oh and those two other times as well.

"I could hear your voice from a mile away" he bend on his knees in front of me "What do you want?" he looks surprise "You ask what I want? I want to see you closer, that is all"

"Since when do you want to see me? You don't care now days" "Sarada!" he stand on his feet "I see, so this is how she's turning out to be. A spoil brat" he says making me angry.

"You want to fight old man?" my mother grab me "Fight you? No way, I don't want to hurt my own child" he walk to the table and grab a chair "May I join you?" my mother nod.

"Of course, after all this is your house" Sasuke doesn't even show a damn smile "Sarada. Stop with the damn attitude and come sit" Sakura orders "I'm not hungry"

"Oh! Really? You want me to give you hungry?" now she's angry "No" like a good girl, I went and sat the opposite side of them both. They are not even talking, is like if Sasuke wasn't here at all.


	4. THE PAST HURTS

Many years ago, I was the worst person in the entire country. Right after the war was over, Sakura and I decided to never see each other again. During my journey, I encounter different enemies.

To the point where I was half death, Sakura never mean to keep her promise and went looking for me until she found me almost death. Starve and cold was I when she found me.

She fed me and took care of me until, one month after recovering. Was I able to make up my mind and accept her as my wife. We didn't have to date, dating is just to know each other better.

I know her ever since we were 5 years old. It almost looked fake to me, my pride was left aside when we were on our honey moon. Though, nothing happened. It was a long night for the two of us.

We were called in to the Hokage's office along with Naruto and his wife. We were sent to a mission where I decided to let my wife fight beside me. She didn't need me to protect her.

She's strong on her own, that day. I left everything behind and fought until my enemy was gone. The feeling of having someone important in my life, make me stronger.

The heavy breathing from Sakura after that make me feel funny from inside. Naruto kept on making fun of me for not showing so much of my love for Sakura.

Without realizing it, I left my wife on her own for one year. Her and Ino have just been talking about having children, she didn't know I was there listening.

For Ino it was an easy task as her husband is there with her day to night. The look on Sakura's face wasn't what I was expecting. She look like if she was losing hope and there was no tomorrow.

The way she expressed herself wasn't what I was used to. My heart was breaking in half as I saw her suffering on her own. I then decided to go ask Naruto for some advice.

He gave me a long lecture for not staying long enough with my wife after marrying her. One thing was clear, Sakura needed me, so many times and I was never aware of that.

That cold night, I sneak into her room. She was laying there on her pajamas. She then looked peaceful, my heart started pounding faster than usual. I watch her sleep and she never moved an inch.

Her body looked fragile, I wasn't sure of what to do first. Suddenly I felt my guts tighten up, to the point where I took off my shirt and lay down next to her. Her warm and soft skin make turn into a pervert.

I touched her and touched her until she was awakened by the pain and her pain was my pain. I had never seen a girl be so sensitive in my life. Sakura is strong among all women.

The warm of her made me not want to stop. A man can never stop after making his wife his. I heard many things from Karin that I found useful to my life. I never saw that woman worthy of my time.

Though she wanted me to make her mine, I never gave in. Sakura, she's was no longer a girl, she became mine. I then, decided to take her in as the reason of my existence.

Only I know her sensitive parts. The little girl is no more after a man penetrates her flowers. Her body then becomes his and he becomes a man. Only one woman, should be the owner of his heart.

For the woman should not give into temptation. I cannot express the pain she had to go through, though I felt like a monster making her suffer for a whole minute.

The next morning, Sakura woke up tired and then, more pain got on her way. I was awakened by her cries. I rush into the bathroom and there she was trying not to faint.

I remember holding her and she lost control, to the point that she forgot all about it. I had decided to leave that night, but after what I had gone through, I decided to stay and take responsibility.

A year later. I found out that Sakura had given birth. Naruto was in touch with me and apparently Sakura had been looking for me for a long while. It looked fake to me, I had just become a father.

After a while, I decided to ask more about that child of mine, Naruto said Sakura had given birth to a girl and that she looked a lot like me. Not believing it, I decided to sneak into the village and saw her for myself.

A future Kunoichi from the Uchiha clan had just been brought to this world. I sneak into Sakura's room again and we talked about our daughter's future. I got to change Sarada the morning after.

It breaks my heart to have to leave them both a lone. Is been a few years now, Sarada has grown a lot. I'm a proud member from the Uchiha clan and I will fulfill my dreams.


End file.
